We're Both Okay
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After a bad battle with Cicada, where he nearly kills Frost, its up to her to make sure Barry knows that she and Cait are just fine - and to tell him that she's always going to be that way with him by her side. (drabble; mainly FlashFrost with some ending Snowbarry)


**gah... I love writing Snowbarry/FlashFrost so much. So so much. :3 And don't ask me which one I like better - I could write a full blown essay on both of them.**

 **However... I'm currently running low on one-shot ideas. If you guys have any prompts, don't hesitate to tell me! I'm currently nearly stumped on one shot ideas, so I'd love to hear some of yours!**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this fluffy one shot! :D**

* * *

It wasn't always a good day when Team Flash found Cicada.

For one, it meant another meta - which meant two people they had to deal with. And another thing, Cicada had his mind dead set on murdering Flash and any of his accomplices. Y'know, just a normal Tuesday for the crazed psychopath.

So when he went out into the field with Nora and Frost, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous for them. Fighting right alongside of him were two people who he held so close to his heart... he couldn't bear to think about what could happen to them out here.

When they finally did find Cicada, however...

He had already killed the meta - and he looked bloodthirsty still.

So Barry and Nora immediately rushed him, and Frost gave her help from the back part of the battleground.

"You're good," Cicada growled. "But I wanna see all of you all in action..."

He then shoved Nora out of the way, and ran over to Frost, who had been caught off guard...

And he lunged at her with his dagger.

"NO!" Barry screamed, launching himself at Cicada's body.

He just barely managed to shove him out of the way. The dagger was inches from Frost's heart; if he was even a second later... Caitlin and Frost would be dead.

He gave another good punch to Cicada's gut, before opting to run out with Frost in his arms, Nora trailing shortly behind him.

He had nearly just lost Caitlin and Frost in one fight...

And this would be a weight on his heart for the rest of the day. Just wondering... what if he was even a second later getting to Frost?

* * *

Frost now sat on one of the gurneys in the med-lab, playing around with her hair and twiddling her thumbs. Barry, meanwhile, was looking at her intently.

"Did I do something?" she asked innocently.

"No... its just..." he muttered. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on Barry," she said. "Please. Don't leave me hanging here. You know how much I hate that."

Barry sighed... he knew he was about to say words he would never be able to take back. Not that he would want to, its just... he'd never be able to change what he meant when he said them. They had to be careful and well-prepared... so here goes nothing.

"Frost... we almost lost you today," Barry began. "It was my fault... I let Cicada out of my grip... You never would've even been in danger if it wasn't for me."

"Stop blaming yourself," Frost insisted. "People have lunged at me before, big whoop."

"But, Frost, you don't understand," Barry said, getting closer to her. "I-I... You just came back from the brain block DeVoe put in Cait's head. When Cicada lunged at you, I was so scared... And... for a moment out there, I thought that... that..."

Frost then did something she hadn't done in a long time - she showed genuine sadness. Barry's lip was quivering a small amount, and she knew why...

Because if she had been stabbed...

He would've lost Caitlin too.

And she knew how dear and close Barry held Caitlin to his heart ever since she had come back - she didn't want to say she was responsible for that, but she wouldn't call it a coincidence either. The two had been practically inseparable ever since... And today, he came so close to losing all of that. To losing his best friend...

Frost then stood up, and hugged him softly. "Sweetie, I...I didn't see that part of it at first..." she admitted. "I know how much Caity means to you..."

"She... means so much to me," Barry whispered into her shoulder, confirming what was already well known.

"And you almost lost her today, because of Cicada," Frost continued. "Not you, not me, not anyone else - just that bastard with the lightning dagger."

Barry sniffled, then lightly chuckled. "That suits him..."

"Yeah, there ya go," Frost smiled, patting the back of his head. "I promise you, Caity and I are fine. Nothing happened to us, and we're perfectly safe and sound. Especially with you around. Okay?"

"Okay," Barry nodded silently.

"Look... Barry, any time you need to have a heart-to-heart..." Frost began, "either Caity or I will listen to every word you have to say. You don't have to keep anything secret from her or me, okay?"

"Okay," he said, sighing. "Just... promise me that you'll, uh, take better care of yourself out there. For Cait's sake. Please."

"Of course," Frost said, rubbing his back. "And... for your sake too. I don't want you losing Caity and me... she and I don't want to lose you either."

Barry nodded, and then sank back into the hug.

It could've lasted for hours - but he didn't care. He didn't even really know if he was hugging Cait or Frost anymore. When he looked up, there was that gorgeous brown hair he recognized - Caitlin's.

He would tell her about all of this later.

For now, the two just hugged in a comfortable silence...

It was what they needed.

* * *

 **I'm honestly meh on this one... but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**

 **As always, if you have any prompts to share with me, please let me know! I'd love to hear them! :) See ya guys soon!**


End file.
